One Year One Shot
by venomousbook38
Summary: the crew have had a successful year at the pizzeria and decide to celebrate by having a party, but as Bonnie updates the website to advertise they notice a game that features them and they find out they are more popular then they thought


One year one shot

 **Hey guys it's Venomous Book and I know you are waiting for the next chapter of Five Nights of Deception but seeing as the FNAF anniversary is coming up I thought I should do a story dedicated to the characters celebrating their success, they do this by looking online and see all the things the fan base has done for them so if you see something you have done for the crew then congrates, let's get started shall we**

 **FNAF belongs to the great and powerful Scott Cawthon**

The only chapter: one year ahead

In a quaint little village lived a family of animals that had no relation to each other at all but were considered family to each other nevertheless, they lived near a pizzeria that was famous for some of the best entertainment and pizzas in the world, it was called Freddy Fazbear's pizza and it had only been established last year, the reason it had been so popular was because the animals were so alike to humans.

The animals were: Freddy Fazbear, a bear with a top hat and bow tie that can sing just as good or better then the best known singers, his father like figure also helps with the kids if they have a question or even need a friend to help with a problem, Bonnie the Bunny, a purple Rabbit that has a guitar and plays it like he was a member of a rock band, he is very playful too, anyone would play a game of hind and seek with him and when they get tired he is very loving and is never one to shy away from a hug, Chica the Chicken, more of a chick the full on hen, she is the master of cooking pizza but also very thoughtful and caring, if she hears crying see is usually the first the find out how and why, and lastly Foxy the pirate Fox, why a pirate? Because he is adventurous, he would travel the world if he didn't agree to be with Freddy to help run the pizzeria, if you ask him he would tell you all about the many lands of this world, but not just factually but in a kind of story telling way.

Of course they aren't the only ones, they had siblings from other places too, there were the Toys who are their younger bros and sises, and there's the gold group, only a golden Bear and Bunny exist but they are still family, then there is a puppet named Marionette and a kid who loves balloons so much that they gave him the name Balloon Boy, BB for short, they ran the head office of the pizzeria.

The date was August 8th 2015, the one year anniversary of the pizzeria and Bonnie was on the laptop redesigning the website to advertise a special event and to announce special sales, he was going to put most items and food at 25% off and 50% off of selected items like Fazbear key chains and plushie accessories, but then he came across something that caught his eye, it was a video game for PC and android, it was called: Five Nights at Freddy's.

Bonnie: "hey Freddy"

Freddy: "yeah, what's up?"

Bonnie: "you should come look at this"

Freddy: "what is it? Did you mess up the prize of the Foxy show again?"

Bonnie: "nope, it's something weird, it has your face on it and it's twitching"

Freddy: "let me see, what the… Five Nights at Freddy's?"

Bonnie: "it's strange, I didn't know we were that popular"

Freddy: "umm… let's play it and see what it's all about"

So Bonnie and Freddy played the first night to see what this game had to offer, at first they seemed to just stare into space, the game was quiet with the occasional ominous sound in the back ground, but then came the phone call and what it would explain about the terrors of the possessed animatronics that have to move around at night or be locked in place come the morning, this got Bonnie and Freddy kind of nervous, that is until the phone guy talked about the bite of 87.

Freddy: "whoa, someone got there head bitten off, that's messed up"

Bonnie: "thing is, who did it?"

Freddy: "most likely to be Foxy, those canine teeth of his are lethal"

Bonnie: "but Foxy would never do that, child or adult, it would crush him"

They continued playing and saw it was now 3am and the digital Bonnie moved to the dining room, using the cameras they found him there looking like he was talking a stroll to the back stage room, the cameras then lost the signal and only showed static for a few seconds, after they came back the Bunny was gone.

Bonnie: "ah, where did I go, what I'm I doing?"

Freddy: "try the back stage, I think you're in there"

Bonnie: "ok back stage, and there I"

Freddy and Bonnie: "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg!"

They found the in game Bonnie in the back stage with his face right up on the camera showing his black eyes and white pupils, they were completely scared by now and didn't want to play anymore but they knew this game had jump scares so they tried to be brave and let the Bonnie inspired Bonnie in to the office.

Freddy: "ok he's at the door, don't close it"

Bonnie: "I'm not"

In game Bonnie: "skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Freddy and Bonnie: "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg"

Bonnie: "oh man, that was the most freighting thing I've ever seen"

Freddy: "me too, and I thought Springtrap was the scariest, he should see this"

Bonnie: "in fact I'll call everyone over they should see all of it"

Freddy: "all of it?"

Bonnie: "yeah look at this, there's more than just a game"

As the rest of the family was on the way, Freddy and Bonnie looked though the internet to see all the stuff the fans had created because of the game, there were three other games that expanded the story of the first, there were fan games that expanded the story more, or went in different directions, or even had a new twist all together, there were music videos about the story of the games even ones based on a specific character, there was fan art here, there and everywhere, they would either be based on the game or a comic or some strange and freaky fantasy, and then there was the fan fictions, stories about the game that would get quite emotional at times or some that would poke fun at the fact that they were talking animals or something, and finally there was this game called Gmod, it had the same models made so that they could be used in other games as a modification.

When the rest of the family got to Freddy and Bonnie they went back to the game and analyzed the differences.

Bonnie: "ok guys, I have to warn you first this game is very scary and you may need the toilet after you see this"

They saw themselves in their respective games and they all shouted and screamed for dear life, but one thing did bother Freddy and his crew.

Freddy: "hey here's a question, why in FNAF 2 are we so broken"

Chica: "yeah what's the deal with my beak and hands?"

Bonnie: "well from what the phone guy said, apparently we are the older models and have been replaced, that lets the Toys take charge of their pizzeria and we have been decommissioned but we still move around because we are still possessed by the souls of dead children"

Foxy: "why on earth are we possessed?"

Bonnie: "I haven't found out yet"

Foxy: "another thing, why I'm I so ripped up in FNAF 1 and why is Toy Foxy so mangled in FNAF 2?"

Freddy: "not sure about you Foxy, but as for Toy Foxy she was supposedly taken apart by young children, possibly toddlers"

Toy Foxy: "why would they do that, it's horrible I don't like it, just look at me or her"

Chica: "whoa that is horrible, you should be glad you're not made of metal"

Springtrap: "you're not the only one, Bonnie go on that one"

Bonnie clicked onto FNAF 3, in this game, Springtrap is the only animatronic that still works the others are either in a box or being used as a prop for the fright attraction, this didn't impress Springtrap, in his version of the attraction he is the main mascot, but as it got more popular he needed Fredbear to help out, another thing that he didn't like was the look he had in the game, he looked like some kind of zombie Bunny and the worst thing was the missing right ear.

Springtrap: "look I know I can be scary but I can't live without my ears, I won't last a minute without even one of them"

Fredbear: "hang on, go back to the second game, what do they call me?"

Bonnie: "Golden Freddy, well I do have to say you do look like Freddy"

Fredbear: "yeah I guess, but what if I had my purple hat and bow tie then you would see a difference"

Freddy: "where is that purple hat any way?"

Fredbear: "I got rid of it, I thought that black would suit me better"

Marionette: "did you say there was fan art?"

Bonnie: "yeah it's on a site called deviantart, want to look?"

Marionette: "yes let's see what the fans have created"

Bonnie then looked at the site, it had tons of great art work from all kinds of artists, there was pencil drawings, digital images, SFM screen shots and even pictures of cosplayers, they saw the different stories they were trying to tell, some were about the evil that had consumed them, some were about the ending of FNAF 3, some were about the souls being trapped forever and some were just silly little kawaii and sempai pictures.

Chica: "oh my god, Bonnie you are so cute"

Bonnie: "what on earth am I saying? Woow, bumper cars?"

Foxy: "I thought I was the fun one, oh wait I seem to have the most art, why is that?"

Freddy: "I think it has something to do with the fact that Foxes are popular or maybe it's just a thing that some people do"

Springtrap: "hey what am I doing with Fredbear?"

Fredbear: "I think we're kissing, why would we do that?"

Springtrap: "well we are good friends but, not that good"

Bonnie: "ok, moving on"

Next they looked at the music videos, there was only a few compared to the fan art but they had lots of time put in to them and if you like them that much they were available on iTunes, the first one they saw was the FNAF song from the Living Tombstone, it talked about being trapped inside the suits since 1987, and how they are forced to take that role, then they saw Open Up from Muse of Discord, that had a similar message but it said that Mike Schmidt was the killer, next was Welcome to Freddy's by Madame Macabre, this one had a woman singing as Chica and another guy who did FNAF creepy pastas as Freddy, in this song there was a moment of sadness, saying that she wanted to go home and not to be alone.

That was all they could find for the FNAF 1 songs but there was songs for FNAF 2 and 3 and now the fans were starting to make some for FNAF 4 The Final Chapter, there was lots of good songs, some ok and some tear jerking, one good example was Balloons from Mandopony or Nightmare From Natewantstobattle.

Bonnie: "wow, I really need to learn some of these they're amazing, and some are even true to life itself"

Freddy: "I don't think I can sing like that but I could give it a try"

Toy Foxy: "there's even a song about me being mangled, this fan base is crazy"

Chica: "there's one about me too, it's from the same guy"

Foxy: "ha, I beat you, I've got three songs about me"

Springtrap: "must be that Fox popularity, but I've got more, look there's like five for me but, who is this purple guy?"

Bonnie: "I think he's the killer of the children that have possessed us, but in FNAF 3 there is a mini game that shows the kids running at him and scary the bajebus out of him, then he goes inside you and laughs then something happens to him, blood starts pouring out by the bucket load then he dies inside you, I'm guessing he then possesses you"

Springtrap: "well for killing innocent kids, he deserves it"

Then they go to a site called fan , on it are a ton of different genres from books to games to movies, being that they are from a game series Bonnie clicks on the games section, goes on F and finds that FNAF has over 5000 stories.

Bonnie: "whoa no way, it's over 5000!"

Freddy: "did you really just do that?"

Bonnie: "yes I did"

Chica: "hey, does that story say that me and Foxy are together, why would it say that?"

Foxy: "maybe it's because you are the only female in the first game, here's one with me and Toy Foxy"

Toy Foxy: "wow, never thought of that myself"

Springtrap: "hay here's one with me involved, it's called Springs by the Chaos Snake"

Toy Bonnie: "wow, you're a complete dumb idiot in it"

Springtrap: "shut up, I found one were you love Toy Chica and then go on a rampage because you failed to fix Toy Foxy, you even protest to the name Mangle"

Toy Bonnie: "what's it called?"

Springtrap: "As Foes Become Bros by Venomous Book 38"

Toy Foxy: "you would do that for me?"

Toy Bonnie: "well I have been known for protecting my friends and family but, that seems a bit far"

They then took a look at the FNAF mod for Left 4 Dead 2, it had the four main characters swapped out for Freddy as Coach, Foxy as Ellis, Bonnie as Nick and Chica as Rochelle, they still had the same dialogue and animations as the original cast so the only difference was appearance.

Chica: "they could have got me to say that ridicules line from that how to make FNAF not scary thing"

Bonnie: "you mean, "PIZZA!"?"

Chica: "yeah… that"

Freddy: "PIZZA?"

Chica: "ok, shut up"

Toy Bonnie: "PIZZA?"

Chica: "I said shut it!"

Toy Foxy: "PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZA!"

Chica: "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY"

After that Chica really wanted to know who had started this internet sensation and went back to one of the games, in the corner of the games it always said: © Scott Cawthon 2014 or 2015 so she looked him up on Google and found a site call , on it was a massage saying "THE END, thanks for playing".

This man had made 4 games about them but it was like he know them and created a parallel universe where they are evil and wanted to stuff the player in a suit and become part of their family, he had spurred others to create great things about them in all kinds of media, whether it be a fan game, fan art, a fan fiction, or even game based music videos, they were one of the most talked about thinks on the internet right now.

Chica: "I want to meet this guy, I want to know why he made these games, and what coursed the fans to make such amazing things about us, and why we are made to be scary"

Bonnie: "I think we all do Chica, but he's a busy man, just look at the other games he's created"

Chica: "is that a game about Chipper, no why that's astonishing, how is Chipper any way I haven't seen him in a while"

Bonnie: "he's ok, he says the lumber co. is going strong"

Chica and Freddy: "that's good to hear"

And with that the animals were happy that a man of mysterious origins had made a game series about them, they found it strange that it was a horror game but the fans had also brought their own side to it, some just as scary, some awesome and cute like the pencil drawings of the pluchies by Sammfeatblueheart, and the cool and creative songs like I'm the Purple Guy from DA games, and the emotional stories or the funny yet inspiring stories like The Times from Zackattack11.

So as they get ready for their one year anniversary party at the Freddy Fazbear's pizza they finished off updating the website and decided to print off some of the art work, download the games and fan games, downloaded the songs on a memory stick so it could be played on a wireless speaker, but they left the stories out, they would have to read some themselves first, as they looked for the material they noticed that a FNAF movie was in a early production stage and that was the final ounce of proof that they were a big phenomenon and closed out the page by saying.

Everyone: "thank you, Scott Cawthon!"

 **So there you go the one year one shot, this was my first one shot so maybe I could have put more into it but there is just tons of great content for the games and it keeps coming and I hope it never stops cus I love it, I could have said something about the Kill Draw models but oh well maybe I can do a story about the Kill Draws vs. the Nightmares how does that sound, anyway for those of you who wanted Five Nights of Deception don't worry I'll work on it soon and post it on Monday fingers crossed, for those who don't know what it is look on my account and you'll find it, if you like please read it I think you'll like it everyone else does, and if you were featured in this story then you win 1000 points yay :) so till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**

 **P.S. Thank you Scott for making FNAF I'm sure there will be lots more fan projects to come based on your genius**

 **Venomous Book over and out**


End file.
